


Bad ideas (maybe)

by Jelly8lien



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, being gay is in style, dudes being dudes, im an eternal mood, im posting this at midnight, no editing we die like men, paulas sassy, this is not edited im too lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly8lien/pseuds/Jelly8lien
Summary: yo my dudes its midnight and I haven't done any of the homework I needed to do this week, anyway this fic isn't edited so shush hush turn your mouth to mush if you see a mistake. this is gaaaay and like gay so if you don't like that then go back. (why are you here if you don't want that.) this is Tony and Jeff having a slow simmering gay panic attack so yay. god living takes so much energy.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony, Tony (Mother 2)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bad ideas (maybe)

“So why did you really come to see me?” Ness inquired, gazing out at the “great ocean view” the man advertised for the house. The water glistening from the bright sun.  
“Ah, well..,” Jeff knew it would reach this point, its the reason he came, yet, the awkwardness still flooded over him, “its about Tony.”  
“Ooooooooo! Ready to tie the knot are we?”  
“What? God no! We aren’t even dating yet.” Jeff looked down at his tea, he had been meaning to tell him sooner, but they had been so busy with high school and all, and when they did have free time he could never get it out.  
“You lied to Paula! Do you have a death wish?!” Ness shoved his head in his hands and started to pace, _“Dear lord this… this… this fool!”_  
“I didn’t mean to! She just kept pestering me about it, and I didn’t want to talk about it.”   
“Listen, if you don’t tell him soon, Paula’s gonna notice and you’ll be in trouble, you don’t want her to get involved do you?” Jeff nearly spit out his tea and jumped out the chair, _“God no, anything but that, please wake me from this hell.”_ Its not like Paula was mean or a bad person, god not at all! Its just that she can be a little relentless sometimes. “Why haven’t you told him?”  
“Well… its not that I don’t have a plan, it doesn’t have to be a specific time or anywhere special so thats fine, I just cant spit the words out.” Ness closed his eyes in thought, Jeff always had this issue. The rest of the gang wasn’t super expressive, but you could tell they were open. Though Jeff always kept to himself, afraid of complaining or being a bother. Much to Jeffs dismay, it caused the rest of the party to check on him lots. By the end of the journey, he seemed to have gotten better at it, though he admits that it was only thanks to his friends.   
“You though ‘bout writing out a letter and just givin’ it to him?”   
“Yes, though I don’t want to do that,” He rubbed his finger along the edge of his cup, “I want this to be face to face.” As much as he hated it, it need to be personal. Not that a letter wouldn’t be, but it would feel hollow if he couldn’t even tell him himself.   
“Well I have an idea,” Ness moved closer to Jeff, “come here I wanna show you something.”

“Oh Paula! What am I to do?” Tony despaired.  
“Well first, you need to use your mouth sweetie, thats how you talk.” Tony rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. “Hey I felt that, so hurtful…,” She made a dramatic groaning noise while clutching her chest, “But really you’ve asked me about this before, I don’t know why you’d expect anything different.” Tony admitted that indeed he had asked for advice before, and while it was great, he never went through with it.   
“Oh um, by the way,” Tony gathered his thoughts while his eyes followed the falling snow, “Does Jeff know that you knew he was lying?”  
“Well he hasn’t come to me for help, so imma say no.” Tony sighed as he twirled the phone cord between his fingers. He was supposed to tell him so long ago, but it easy to get caught up in possible rejection. “I thought not talking to the person you like was a lesbian thing, get a new gig man.” Tony chucked, despite the lack of hope, he was still able to laugh a little. “Listen, I cant tell you how to talk, but I can tell you this. If the outcome isn’t something you like, come talk to me and ill see what I can do.”  
“Oh.. well…,” Tony wasn’t sure about that, he had already bothered Paula too many times about it. He didn’t want to burden her with his problems, “Im not sure about that…”  
“You aren’t a burden silly, don’t be ridiculous.” Can she read minds over the phone? Ah well, it didn’t matter. Tony felt a bit of weight lift from his chest, somehow he was confident that everything would and wouldn’t be okay at the same time. Though It didn’t matter, tonight, tonight he would tell him.  
“Thanks Paula, for everything.”  
“No problem honey, just don’t get distracted by his hotness this time okay?” Blood rushed straight into Tony’s cheeks, and with a huff he put the phone back and ran into the dorm room. 

“See what I mean!” Ness exclaimed as he throw his arms out, “You miss all the baseballs if you don’t swing!” Jeff had heard this before, _“You miss all the shots you don’t take.”_ Yet somehow it made him feel better this time. Maybe it was because it was coming from Ness, in such a Ness-like way. Full of enthusiasm with a great big smile, voice ringing out so loud the whole town probably heard it. Ness firmly placed his hands on his hips, as if he just pulled off a smash attack. As smug as he was being, he had a point. Weirdly motivating are words that come to mind frequently when Jeff thinks of Ness. Jeff’s heard those generic speeches made to encourage people his whole life, and they’ve done little to help him get out of bed in the morning. Ness has given those same sermons, and no matter how crazy they sounded, they always seemed to lift Jeff up. Ness was running along to each diamond on the field, pretending he was in the mists of an intense game. The sun was setting, it was about time Ness teleport him home. “Come on! You really wanna go so soon?” Ness gave a half pout and picked up his bat off the ground, “Momma baked cookies! If you aren’t gonna stay, at least take some with you dude!”   
“Oh all right, just as long as they don’t have nuts in them.”   
“But I thought you were ga-“  
“Shut up, you’ve said it before, still not funny.” Jeff glared as he started to make his way to the gate.  
“Awwww don’t be that way! You know I’m joking!” Jeff peered behind him to give Ness a Look TM, and continued walking. “Pfffffft, sorry but you always make the funniest faces.” Jeff slowed down to kick Ness in the shin, and Ness burst into laughter.

“Oh, welcome back Jeff!” Tony swiveled his chair around to face the door, “Are you unharmed?” Jeff gave Tony a reassuring hug, the concern was nice even though it was unlikely he would be attacked. The embrace was not as long as they wanted it to be, the warmth of it lingering deep inside their chests. It was apparent between the two, as Jeff threw his bag in favor of setting it down gently, as ran back to connect the two again.   
“I missed you, I missed you so much.” Jeff spilled, it was hard to be apart after Gigyas. Rarely did they sleep in separate beds, and if they didn’t, it’d be a very clingy morning.   
“I missed you too.” Tony hummed as he let himself bury his face in Jeff’s neck, and the two stood there for a while, listening to the owls outside. “As much as I’d like to keep standing here, my feet are starting to hurt.” Jeff felt a tiny seed of irritation weave its way inside of him, and hated that it existed in the first place.   
“Feet are stupid.” Jeff mumbled as he jumped into bed and buried his face in a pillow. Tony let out a giggle, _“Way too cute, like how are people not studying this by now?”_ And moved to sit on the side of the bed.  
“Poor baby.” Tony smirked as Jeff sank further into the bed and insanity. Ah the joy of living, going insane from your adorable dorm mate, truly the pinnacle of living. “I wanted to tell you something,” Jeff groaned, “Just listen for a second then you can suffer in peace.” Jeff turned his head to the side to look at Tony, and saw him gazing at him as well. Those rich brown eyes, wine red hair, and the most precious smile.  
“I love you.”  
Well, that wasn’t planned for, but Jeff had a bigger mouth then he thought. While he was at it, he might as well get it out. “I love you so much, you’ve always been there for me, in both my happiest and darkest moments. I’ve learned more from you then I ever could on my own, and have made me into who I am today, I..” Jeff’s mouth.exe has stopped working, please restart. Well geez.  
“I..I… oh god yes!” Tony flung himself onto Jeff and squeezed tight. A strange drunk feeling flew inside him, “I love you too!” The two started to giggle incessantly, every anxiety they had seemed to disappear. The giggles quietened until they were out of breath, and they rested together in a comfy haze. “Say it again.”  
“I love you Tony.”  
“I love you too Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did you make it through this


End file.
